


Beatiful Creatures Revenge Of The Fallen

by MysticHillsSterek



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), superwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHillsSterek/pseuds/MysticHillsSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens If the Abraham Lincoln line is cursed all the way down through the ages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatiful Creatures Revenge Of The Fallen

Abraham Michelson Gilbert is running through the woods chasing a feeble woman, running frantic through the tons of bushes and woods ahead.

She runs tripping and tearing her clothes upon the twigs and branches cutting her skin on thorns. Blood fell upon the forest floor, she continues to run in fear an torment until Abraham throws his ax after stopping in his tracks.

As the ax soar through the air, you could see the wind off it, as leaves pick up off the ground flying backward toward Abraham. The ax soars toward the woman, she turns around eyes shimmer like reflecting the moonlight. Then, the ax spirals upward chopping down the tree above her; she dives down covering her head shrieking.

Abraham walks over to the spot where his ax had fallen, snatching it upon approaching it. Once reaching the young feeble woman, who is trying to crawl away underneath the fallen tree bark is pulled back by her ankles.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the crying frantic woman as the ax came down and a scream soon echoes through the woods.

A slave mother awakens abruptly a morning, where there was a frost breeze and fog upon the horizon. She grabs a lantern closing her eyes to the darkness and watching the room soon light up seconds after reopening her eyes. She carries the lantern into her daughters room in the old hut , she finds her daughter of sixteen years of age laying on the old bed. She lays there a mocha child made by her master on an unwelcome night in Salem.

[Flashback to be Continued]


End file.
